


三层梦境

by sstlltss



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M, 其他cp会慢慢出来, 提裤修不是主cp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss
Summary: 一个奇奇怪怪的au，几对奇奇怪怪的cp组成的一个奇奇怪怪的故事。
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 1





	三层梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想在上上次套菜写的，为了圆设定导致东西越来越复杂只好作罢，最后重新写的抉择那篇。但是很喜欢这个故事(虽然有点老套)还是想尽力写一下，设定其实都还没有定死，一边写一边改叭。

茂丘西奥伸了个懒腰，在河岸边树丛的阴影下醒来，他揉揉眼睛从大脑里勾出记忆，从遮阴的树上拽下两片叶子，挑出一片边走边吹。他的背向是河流波光粼粼，前方隐约可见的路旁有一块小小的墓碑，茂丘西奥路过时拍了拍它，放下一片叶子，继续向城内走去。

提博尔特转转眼珠，瞥了一眼后方他的朋友们，又把注意力重新放回到面前个个一脸凶神恶煞的人身上。站在另一边的帕特里克垂着眼睛不知道在想些什么。气氛紧张，但红蓝色泾渭分明——蒙太古家缺了一个人，这架一时半会儿还打不起来。  
茂丘西奥到了。他看了一眼蒙太古们，转头就凑到提博尔特面前盯着对方。他对提博尔特耳语了一句，站在表少爷身边的帕特里克只依稀听到了自己和小姐的名字，其他的都消散在微风里，他扭过头却不敢上前，站在原地双手捏紧又放开。茂丘西奥突然大笑，在提博尔特耳朵边用叶子吹出屁声，而提博尔特推开茂丘西奥的那一下成为了混战的导火索。  
周遭一片混乱，红衣服的和蓝衣服的混作一团，地面扬起的沙土有些迷眼睛，远处不知哪里反射的光更是晃得人头晕目眩。沙土黏在皮肤上，又随着汗落回大地，头顶太阳越发毒辣，可似乎没有人在意。帕特里克站在提博尔特和茂丘西奥中间，左右看看试图阻止两人的接触。“滚开。”提博尔特甚至没有看他，倒是茂丘西奥瞥了他一眼。他仿佛听到有一个声音催促他向前，可他只是低下头默默后退。茂丘西奥冲向提博尔特，两人在地上掐着对方的脖子，裸露在外的皮肤滚上更多沙土。帕特里克咬咬嘴唇，转身加入其他人的混战。

茂丘西奥一边敲着提博尔特的窗户，一边回头看着月亮出神。明明是晴朗的夜晚，却一颗星星也看不到，只有月亮在一片黑暗里，亮得甚至有些晃眼。  
提博尔特拉开窗帘的时候银光正洒在茂丘西奥脸上，为他的侧脸描出轮廓。白天他觉得茂丘西奥的头发像一团混乱的杂草，只让他生厌；可到了夜晚，到了茂丘西奥在他身下或身上发出喘息的时候，他又觉得它们如同海浪，在不经意间把他吞没，他也自甘如此；而现在，在月光下，他甚至觉得它们是美杜莎头上的蛇，只消主人头一转，自己就会在欣赏世间绝色的同时永远沦陷。  
在茂丘西奥转头的一瞬间，提博尔特又突然觉得眼前人的外套有些奇异——它似乎应该是白的而不是紫的——可茂丘西奥一向都穿紫色外套——除了在床上：那时候他要么不穿，要么脱下外套穿着那件破破烂烂的衣服。哈，那件衣服，提博尔特继续想着，他永远搞不懂这位艾斯卡勒斯为什么会执着于那件破破烂烂的，一动起来就会露出他几乎整个手臂的衣服，他明明有的是衣服穿。窗外敲打的声音急促了起来，他回过神，按照记忆里不知道多少次经历过的那样打开了窗户。

提博尔特没有动，他看着茂丘西奥吞下自己时候渐渐舒展的眉头出神。他想起刚才月光下一瞬间的异样感，接着就听到自己的声音：“为什么要穿这件衣服？”“谁？我吗？”茂丘西奥停下了起伏的动作，喘着气轻笑：“亲爱的猫王子，你当真不知道吗？”看到提博尔特露出疑惑的表情，他摆正了脸，这是提博尔特记忆中他第一次这么严肃。“瓦伦丁，我的弟弟。这件衣服是他的。他的墓就在城外，你应当是知道的。”“……对不起。”提博尔特想起来了，瓦伦丁，茂丘西奥的弟弟，茂丘西奥一年前去世的、永远停留在10岁的弟弟。“真没劲，”茂丘西奥拍了一下提博尔特的大腿根，“谁在床上说对不起啊。”  
清理自己时茂丘西奥想起了下午。本来它没什么值得回味，茂丘西奥记忆里的维罗纳天天都有争斗，卡普莱特们和蒙太古们就从没消停过。但提博尔特的那个小跟班，人高马大却又唯唯诺诺，身上总是带着最多伤痕的帕特里克，今天被提博尔特骂时他一闪而过的阴郁眼神着实让茂丘西奥吃了一惊。那一瞬间的人绝对不是帕特里克，至少绝对不是他所知道的帕特里克，倒更像是另一个人。  
茂丘西奥收拾完之后倒头就睡，留下提博尔特一个人发愣。窗外的月光照在地板上，风吹得呜呜作响。要去关窗户，不然他会被吵醒。提博尔特突然想到，于是他几乎是立刻翻身下了床。等到关了窗户回到床边，他却又觉得床上熟睡的人不对劲。不，不对。提博尔特终于注意到自己有些不对。是从什么时候开始的？今天下午他们一如既往地打了架，在此之前茂丘西奥姗姗来迟，用叶子吹出恶心的声音，之后……他想起来了，之后茂丘西奥在他身侧耳语，说他无意中撞见帕翠克——他艰难地从角落里搜刮出和那个小跟班有关的记忆，却发现自己甚至记不得他的声音，更想不起他的模样——昨晚也在到处找朱丽叶。从那之后他就有些心神不宁，尽管他也想不出是为什么——总不可能是嫉妒吧？而现在，他刚刚关完窗户回来，却想起茂丘西奥早晨从来睡得死，绝不会被大风或是暴雨吵醒。所以自己印象里那个总是穿着白衣服的、总是在清晨被窗外的鸟鸣叫醒的人到底会是谁呢？


End file.
